When I See You , I See Me
by twilights.exoticbeauty
Summary: Edward has always had a stomach ulcer for as long as he can remember. Being tagged as the loser in school for throwing up in class on the first day , he has always been really shy. Bella his best friend has always been there for him.Will love blossom? RxR
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Author's Note: Hey guys , this is just a trial chapter for this idea that wouldn't stop nagging me! Some of the medical info I got off of the internet but if some is incorrect then bear with me. Please review to tell me what you think because if it isn't received very well then I'll just leave it at this one chapter. Change For You will keep on being updated but I just wanted to see if you guys like this one. Thanks! Review if you want this kept!**

Edward's POV:

I had always remembered the pain in my stomach being there. Yet the loneliness ate at my heart more then the pain. Whenever I was nervous or upset I would throw up or get really sick. I only had one friend in my life time , other then my brothers and sisters. Bella Swan.

I had met Bella when my parents became good friends with the police chief , Bella's father. I had been 5 at the time and already shunned by my classmates. I couldn't blame them though who wanted to be friends with the kid who puked in the first day of class?

You see I had an severe stomach ulcer ever since I had been very young. When my real parents had dicovered I had an illness , they handed me over to my current father , Carlisle and left. My whole life nobody other then my adoptive family had ever treated me with kindness. Except for one exception with deep brown eyes and a adorable blush.

It's a controled illness , and actually a lot of people have it. Just not so young. It was probably a genes thing and I couldn't die from it. Yet nobody bothered to even try to see me as somebody other then the loser.

Today was a good day because Bella was coming to see me. It was sad that I went to a different school then her but at least I got to see her. We use to see each other everyday but lately the stress of school forbid us from our daily visits.

Esme's POV:

I looked at my son and I could tell the sadness there. I could never thank Bella enough because she was the first person to ever look at him as a normal boy and not anything else. Really it was his shy nature that mislead people the most. It didn't help that some of the nurses daughters had heard from there mothers that Edward needed a injection everyday to help with the stomach acid levels.

I could still remember clearly when he first met Bella. He had been so scared. Yet it was probably the best thing to happen to him.

flashback: Age 5

I smiled at Edward while fixing his little blue t shirt. I was happy that we had met such a kind person , Charlie was nice and not like the other people from this small town. He didn't get jealous that Carlisle was the head doctor and also didn't talk about us adopting our 3 kids , Emmett , Alice and Edward.

He also had a daughter Edward's age and he was bringing her over this time for the first time. I hoped she and Edward would become friends. He didn't have any at school and was so scared from all the bullying he had received. I decided to let him know about Bella coming.

" Edward , honey today Mister Charlie is bringing his daughter to come play with you! Won't that be fun?" I smiled at him. He was probably so excited to have somebody to play with other then his brothers and sisters. His reaction wasn't what I was expecting.

" No! I don't want to play with anybody! They will laugh at me! No!" With that he started crying and dry heaving. I quickly went over to him and rubbed his tummy , while trying to calm him down.

" Is that Edward I hear crying? What happened to our big boy?" Carlisle came with Charlie in tow. Beside Charlie a small girl with long brown hair watched with curious eyes. Edward opened his eyes and his eyes widened at the sight of the young girl. He buried his face in my neck , but I could tell he desperately wanted to be friends with her.

" Edward , I want you to meet somebody. Could you please come over here?" Edward never said no to his father.

Edward sauntered over with a frightened look on his face. He was afraid of rejection again. Why anybody ever rejected somebody so adorable and sweet was always a question that burned in my mind.

" Edward , this is Bella. She is your age , isn't that nice?" Carlisle looked at me and we both tensed. I was afraid that if Bella didn't like him , he would be crushed. Hopefully she could just be nice like little girls were.

Edward looked at Bella curiously. Until Bella frowned at him before promptly leaving him standing there. His eyes widened and he clutched his stomach. I quickly ran over to him , until I heard a small girls voice ask.

" Daddy! Why can't I find my toy truck? What am I suppose to play with Edward if I don't have any toys?" She frowned at her dad. Edward looked at her with suprise.

" Sorry , Edward but do you have toys? My Dad forgot to bring mine" Edward's eyes lit up and he nodded his head smiling. He then ran off and came back with a bunch of toys. He even brought his favorite little silver volvo that he loved so much.

" I share with you , Bella." He said timidly.

" Yay! Your my best friend Edward! I honestly don't really like my old bestfriend Jessica anyways. She never shares!" They ran out of the room giggling and making car noises. I smiled and Carlisle and Charlie.

" Well it seems , their bestfriends now." We all burst in to laughter.

Current:

The door bell rang and Edward was on his feet. I heard laughing and a loud " Your crushing me Bella! It's only been 2 days , geez" I shook my head if only Bella knew how much he missed her.

Bella's POV:

I grinned up at my best friend , Edward. I had missed him after my two days of super cramming for exams. I frowned a bit when I noticed he had dark circles around his beautiful green eyes and how pale he was.

" Hey , have you been sleeping? Dude you look like a vampire!" He looked slightly worried and I rolled my eyes at him. Clearly the guy could have half his face blown off and still look better then the rest of the male population. I seriously think it's not his stomach that is slightly defected. It's totally his eyes!

" I've been sleeping just fine. Maybe I got turned in to a vampire , how do you know?" I started laughing while pulling him along to his room.

" Bella! Whats the homework from science?" Alice was in the same school as me and I spent a lot of time with her when I wasn't around her brother. Of course I had a ton of friends in school but I prefered the Cullens more.

" Read page 31-34 and then do the worksheet!" Edward suddenly stopped behind me. I turned around to look at him. He gave me a slight smile but I could read him like a book. He was probably over tired. So I pulled him in to his room and pushed him on the bed.

" Really I'm fine Bella. We don't have to sleep if you don't want to." He was pouting now. I knew he was sensitive about his ulcer but honestly , I've known him since forever and I havn't thought anything about it.

" Well I wanna sleep , cause I've been cramming hard in to the night so be a good bestie and take a nap with me!" I smiled at myself for my brilliant " stubborn Edward fixing".

I put on some soft music. Turning I went in to his bathroom to change in to one of his t shirts. Edward had pulled off his jeans and T as well leaving him in black boxers. I crawled under the covers before snuggling up to him. He felt cold so I figured he hadn't had a very good week.

" Night , Edward." I looked down before laughing silently. He was already fast asleep with his breath coming out in deep puffs. So much for not needing a nap. He really was beautiful but I shouldn't go down that path again before I hurt myself. It's obvious Edward sees me as nothing but the best friend.

**A/N : Review if you want me to keep this story. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

Chapter 2 – Trouble

Authors Note : Okay So I've finally thought this story out and figured what I wanted to do with it. Sorry for the long wait! I will try to update quickly but no guarantees because my schedule is very busy and I don't like rushed writing. Hope you guys like it and understand. Merry Christmas everybody!

.:.: Edward's POV.:.:

I woke up groggily to find Bella nowhere to be found. I got up and looked around. No , 5 foot 4 brunette here. Crap , I must have missed her entire visit.

" Your awake! Come downstairs we are having cookies and milk." My sister Alice screamed. Honestly maybe I should get her new headphones for Christmas. I think she can't hear herself sometimes.

I trudged down the stairs , not bothering with a shirt. It's not like anybody special would be here anyways. Bella left and nobody visited me usually so why bother? I was wrong.

" Edward! Guess who's here!" Bella came running up to me , excitement clear on her face.

" Who ?" Honestly I was happy she was here , but who could get her so excited?

" Edward , hows it going?" Sneered my step cousin , Jacob Black. I hated him , he always made fun of me and the worst part was I knew he liked Bella. Also Bella thought he was " cute" and told me to introduce them last time he was here. I was in the hospital for a week after that so luckily they didn't spend a lot of time together.

" Pretty good." I casually threw an arm around Bella. Jacob's expression changed and then he brushed past me.

" Watch it Cullen , your a little too close to my future girlfriend."

.:.:. Bella's POV .:.:

I had left a sleeping Edward in his bed. He was adorable when he slept but I couldn't torture myself any longer. Getting my homework out I started on it. Suddenly my vision went black.

" Guess who." The voice was slightly husky and although I still preferred Edward's velvet tones , this voice was undeniably sexy.

" Jake!!! I thought you weren't coming back for Christmas this year!" I hadn't seen Jacob Black since last summer. I had gotten Edward to introduce us because he was the cutest guy back then , other then Edward of course.

. Summer.:.:

" Want to dance , Bella?" Mike Newton was bothering me again. This was probably the fifth time he asked me.

" No , Mike I'm not much of a dancer." Same rejection , now just wait for another ten minutes. I heard Edward chuckling next to me.

" What is so funny , Mister Cullen?" I narrowed my eyes , how dare he make fun of my misery! He widened his in to an innocent look. I wasn't falling for it .... this time.

" Awww Bella don't be mad! Face it , Mike Newton reminds me of this adorable golden retrievers who won't stop following you around , until you just start losing your cool. Mind you , thats not a good representation because I love dogs." I couldn't help myself , I started laughing. This was why Edward was my best friends and the guy I was secretly in love with. He was just so perfect! Yet I know he'll never look at me that way so I just keep my mouth shut.

I turned and then saw a boy around my age looking bored at the refreshments table. He was really tall and had long black hair. Dressed in a tight black t shirt and jeans I could tell he was in good shape.

" Edward who's that guy standing by the food?" I saw Edward's eyes flicker towards the table then narrow in to a glare.

" Thats Jacob Black , he's my step cousin. Apparently he did not think this was cool enough to attend but his dad forced him to." Okay , Edward wasn't a big fan of this guy but I wanted to get to know him more.

" Introduce us! Edward your an awful host." I teasingly poked him. Edward's mouth turned in to a frown.

" Bella , I don't think he's really your type. You would be better off with a sweet charming guy. With old fashioned manners and maybe some history with you." Edward was babbling on and on about some made up guy. Honestly if I had the guy he just described in front of me , I would already be in love with him!

" Can I have a dance with the beautiful lady." I turned only to be met with a pair of twinkling brown eyes. He was even better looking close up.

" Okay." I walked off with him but before I went I had one look at Edward. He was as white as a piece of paper and he looked pained. I think he wasn't feeling very well suddenly.

" I'm sorry , but my friend Edward doesn't seem to be feeling very well. Maybe next time."

" I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he just needs some air." I looked over but I couldn't see Edward. Where did he go?

" Sorry , I really should go check on him." I was getting worried. Why did Edward suddenly leave?

" Okay , before you go could I have you phone number?" If I wasn't so worried , I would be ecstatic

this cute guy was asking for my phone number!

" Sure , it's 333 – 8679." I left him with a smile and ran up the stairs. I guessed if Edward wasn't feeling very good he would run up to his room.

I knocked , when I got no answer I slowly opened the door.

He was passed out on the floor.

I didn't get to hang with Jacob much but we did go out a few times. After Edward got out of the hospital , we all hung together. Yet I had suspicions that Edward did not really like Jacob.

Current .:.:

" Bella , I came just to see your pretty face." God , I was swooning by now. He was very charming.

" Gee Jake , I'm a easy blusher you don't have to do that to me." He grinned an easy smile.

" Also , I'm moving to Forks. I'm going to Edward's school." My eyes widened in surprise.

" Gosh , thats so great! We can hang out all the time then!" I squealed happily. Jake was a really cool guy to hang out with. Funny and charming , was his middle name.

" Yup , I wonder is Edward still a nerd at school?" I glared at him. I didn't care who he was he wasn't allowed to diss my best friend.

" Sorry , I'm just wondering" He winked and I found myself softening up. He did have beautiful eyes.

Author's Note : I would love some feedback and encouragement. SOOO review! I won't write if I don't get reviews. Thanks you guys are the best! :)


End file.
